Not What I Signed For
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: Bella Swan has been signed to Cullen Records after an exceptional performance at an open mic night. They always say never to fall for your manager, but what about falling for your manager's son? AH Eventual BellaxJasper, ON HIATUS
1. Hallelujah

Who ever knew that by attending a wedding in London, you would get a record deal from singing for fun at an open-mic night in a local bar? It's not as uncommon as you think… huh, who am I kidding? It's so freaking uncommon, I had to beg Angela to slap me. I had always had a vivid imagination, but even I knew that this was too wild to be a dream.

I think I'll backtrack to the start of my life changing day. But before I can do that, I have to tell you a little about my history.

I was born and raised in the dreary town of Forks on the Olympic Peninsula in Washington State. Charlie and Renee Swan are my parent, and they had me when Charlie was 17, Renee only just being 16 – she thought of me as her birthday gift. Life was great for the first ten or so years of my life in Forks, until my Dad made a startling discovery – he was gay. This caused my parent's almost happy marriage to break up, and Mom soon left for Phoenix, not wanting to be anywhere near the town that now took pity on her. For the past eight years, I have been living with my Dad, now the Chief of Police in Forks, and have loved every moment of it. Through the years I have made some great friends who do not judge my father for what occurred, and do not judge me, for what happened to me after – that will be a story for another time.

However, the story of the fantastic day that has just passed happened in London. Charlie and I had flown over there for my mother's wedding to her boyfriend Phil. We were reluctant to go at first, but both Dad and I needed closure from that episode of our lives – I still hadn't forgiven Renee for leaving me with Dad, with no phone calls, letters, cards or anything until the wedding invite. It was directly after the wedding that begins my recap.

************

"Oh, come on Bells. You are legal over here… hell; we're all legal over here. Let's forget the crappy wedding and get shitfaced!" My best friend Jacob said to me as we stealthily made our way out of the reception. _At least Renee was kind enough to let me invite some friends here with me,_ I thought bitterly. I really hadn't forgiven Renee for abandoning Dad and I all those years ago – she could have remained friends, but **no**, the gossip mill was circulating and she had to get out of the 'good for nothing, dead end town that is Forks, WA'.

"Bella, you know you want to," added in Angela. This took me back, as Angela was the most straight-edge person I knew – she never touched alcohol, never smoked, never took drugs, and hadn't even lost her virginity yet, not that I can say anything on that matter though. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll call Charlie."

"NO! No calling my father while we're on vacation. Let's go, I know the perfect place," I replied hastily. I did in fact know the perfect place to go for drinks, as I had walked by it yesterday after I got my [required] manicure. Yes, Renee demanded all the people in her bridal party, be they close to her or not, to get manicures. The sign on the outside of the door had caught my eye, and made me want to go even more. Just as well Jacob reminded me that you only need to be 18 to drink in the United Kingdom, or else I would have missed my opportunity.

The seven of us – Angela and her boyfriend Ben, my other best friend Sam and his girlfriend Emily, and Jacob and his girlfriend Leah, along with myself – walked the short distance from the hotel where the reception was being held to the bar I noticed yesterday. We waited for the elevator to get to the bar in complete silence, and stayed silent until we reached the door to the bar. As we filed through the door, Sam noticed the sign I saw yesterday and gave me a knowing smirk.

"I should have guessed really," he commented as we made our way to a free table not too far from the stage that graced the front wall of the bar. Everyone's heads turned towards me and Sam, confusion written on their faces, until someone stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome to Kensington Roof Gardens' open-mic night. My name is David, and I'd like to remind you that if you would like to sign up to perform at some point before 10pm, when our house band takes the stage, then please come and find me." His beautiful accented voice filled the room, and Emily, Angela, Leah and I swooned at the sound of it. The boys just laughed at us, knowing we had done the same earlier in the church when the very young minister was performing my mother's ceremony.

"Sign up!" Everyone shouted at me in unison, knowing that this was exactly why I brought them to this specific watering hole. I rolled my eyes at them before standing slowly.

"Sheesh, give a girl a minute." See, my passion in life is music. It was the only thing Dad and Renee let me do when I was younger, and it was the only thing that kept me sane through the years after Dad's secret got out. I made my way to the corner of the stage where David was hanging out, and I asked to be given the final time slot for the night, needing a little liquid courage in me before I sang in front of a good couple of dozen British strangers. He laughed at my comment and told me to have a fun hour before my performance. _I'll take that luck thank you very much_.

The hour passed very quickly, or so it seemed. It might have something to do with the two beers and three tequila shots I had ingested in the time period. It was safe to say I was happily buzzed as I made my way back to David on the stage.

"Do you have an acoustic I can borrow?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. See, in America… well, Seattle, Port Angeles and Forks, at open mic nights you have to bring our own instruments. I had no clue how it all played out in London, but it was better to be safe than sorry. David just let out that adorable British chuckle and handed me the acoustic that was resting against the wall.

"Over here, you do not need to worry about flirting with us to get instruments," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and causing my hairs to stand on end. _Why I have to share a suite,_ I thought to myself, wanting to be able to take the British hottie back to my room and have my way with him. _Woah Bella, you most certainly have had plenty to drink tonight._

I picked up the stool that was also by the wall and walked onto the stage as David walked ahead, introducing me. As I sat down in front of the now vacated microphone, I heard the cat calls and whistles from my friends reverberating around the bar, egging me on. I locked eyes briefly with Jacob, and I know he was silently telling me good luck. I nodded in his direction, before swinging the guitar into my lap and resting my hands in place for the first chord.

"Hi there. My name is Bella Swan, and I am from America. I will be singing my favourite song of all time tonight. It's by Leonard Cohen, and it is called 'Hallelujah'. I hope you enjoy." I took a deep breath as I played the intro.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

As I scanned the room after finishing the first chorus, my eyes met those of a young man, not much older than 30, with piercing blue eyes and soft looking blonde hair. He was watching with awe at me, and I wondered why he would be so interested in me. I looked down at the guitar, and decided that since this guy was so engrossed in my performance, I may as well play my heart out for him, as by dinner tomorrow, I would have little to no chance of seeing him again.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I looked up to my friends, who all were watching me with their jaws happily resting on the surface of the table. _Finally, I blow them away with a performance._ I smirked to myself as I began the next verse.

_You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

As the last note I sang rang out through the bar, I stood and gave a little bow, as everyone in the audience rose to their feet to give me a standing ovation. I ran over to David and returned the instrument, before skipping to my table where my friends piled on top of me in one big group hug. We were laughing and chatting about my performance, intermittent with drinking another beer, when the blonde from earlier approached the table.

"Miss Swan, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and first I would like to congratulate you on such an amazing performance. That is one of the best versions I have heard of that song, and I have been around since before it was written," the man joked, a British lilt tinging his words. I blushed at the attention I was receiving from a stranger, and quietly whispered a 'thank you'. "Secondly, and this is the most important part of all. I would like for you to join my record label."

************

See, I was not lying when I said that it was possible to get a record deal on the same day your estranged mother gets married. That was my day. After the conversation with Mr. Cullen, and the promise to ring him in the morning, we made it back to the hotel, where my Dad promptly told me to follow my dreams, which is what I did. I didn't wait for the morning to come; I called the number on the card I was given instantly.

"Cullen Records, Carlisle speaking."

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, I hope I didn't wake you," I said, biting my bottom lip as my friends and Dad gathered around where I was sitting in the common area of the suite we had been placed in.

"Oh no Miss Swan, I was just packing my bags for my return home the day after next. To what do I owe this phone call?"

"Mr. Cullen, I would like to take you up on your offer of a recording contract with your label. However, I must make it clear now that I currently reside in Forks, Washington, which would mean that I am an awefu-"

"Miss Swan, I would like to inform you now, before you get too carried away, that I also live in the small, dreary town we call Forks, and that my label is actually based in Port Angeles, so there is no worry as to travelling and leaving your father behind." When we got talking in the bar, I parted with the information that I only had my Dad, and that was where he picked up on my babbling tendencies. I couldn't help but smile into the phone at the coincidence of us living in the same town.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. I shall give you another call once we make it back to the US safely." We continued exchanging pleasantries, such as when each of us would be arriving back in Washington, and when the best time to meet to go over all the legal jargon would be, before we hung up, both agreeing that we should get some sleep.

Who ever knew that the day my mother got married would be the day that changed my life for the better?


	2. When It All Falls Apart

**I apologise in advance for this chapter – it's not the best written one, and is rather jumpy and disorganised for the first thousand words or so.**

The flight back to Seattle was fairly uneventful. Sam and Emily were busy trying to make it into the Mile High Club, despite Dad telling them that it was not a great idea and that it was something one could be arrested over. Angela and Leah were reading the free magazines and watching the movies provided and gossiping about it all. Dad had fallen asleep, his snores ringing out through the whole cabin. Ben was almost asleep – he was in that stage where you could try to wake him, and he'd punch you for being so rough in waking him. As for Jake and I? Well, I was currently curled into his body, feigning sleep. I did not want to deal with the questions from everyone about the record deal or Mr. Cullen… any of it. I wanted peace until we landed. Jake was busy humming a random tune which was soothing to my senses, calming me and putting me in a state of consciousness so close to sleep, I soon found myself in it.

The landing is what welcomed me back into the realm of the conscious. That and the yelling of my father at who I presumed to be Sam and Emily, as I heard clipped pieces of the conversation, one part being "I told you so."

We hurried out of the plane, they guys collecting our bags whilst Emily, being the oldest and [somewhat] most sensible of the girls ordered a cab to take us to a hotel in Seattle. We all needed a good night's sleep, before our trip back to Forks, and the subsequent meeting with Mr. Cullen.

"Come on sweetheart, you're almost dead on your feet," Charlie said to me, scooping me into his arms like I was his little girl again and walking to where the cab would be picking us up.

The trip to the hotel was relatively short – we all knew that we would be sleeping for as long as possible and then make our way to Forks in the morning by way of our mini-van that Dad left at the hotel. The return to Forks would signify Emily and Sam's quick departure back to their house five minutes from where Charlie, Jake and I currently live, along with Billy Black, Jacob's father. Jake and Leah would hang around long enough to help me unpack the few things I brought back from across the pond, before heading out on their Monday night date, which had become a ritual for them. Angela and Ben would most likely be returning to one of their houses in the main town of Forks – Charlie, Billy, Jake, Leah, Sam, Emily and I lived on the Indian reservation of La Push, which made up part of Forks' demographic.

As soon as our heads hit the pillows that night, all eight of us we instantaneously asleep.

"_I think… I think that I may love you," I whispered to him, before he brought his lips to mine, sealing them in a passionate kiss. I abruptly broke from him, cradling his face with my hands as I stroked the smooth skin of his face with my thumbs. "But I'm scared that I may love you too much for my own good."_

_I didn't hesitate to bring our faces together, foreheads lightly touching as we gazed deep into each others eyes, our breaths mingling as the lust rolled of us in waves. Soon our lips, teeth and tongues clashed together in a messy kiss, hands roaming over the bare skin of our bodies. As I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin, a common occurrence when I was with him, I rolled over, now straddling his waist before impaling myself on his hardened cock. The hiss that escaped his lips was like music to my ears._

"_I love you too Bella and I will never, not ever leave you."_

The night was filled with other vivid memories pulled from my subconscious as dreams, but none as powerful as that one. When I woke I had found that the crotch of my panties were damp from the heavenly dream I had. _If only it lasted._

Running into the shower before anyone else got up, I completed my morning ritual in record time, even managing to blow-dry my hair within the normal 20 minute period it took me to get ready. Of course, these days I put more thought into my appearance after those days with _him_ were over. As I exited the bathroom, wash bag and dirty laundry in hand, I heard the tell-tale signs of morning sex. _I remember when I used to get that,_ I thought to myself, the memories of many happy mornings involving past lovers surfacing.

I found it odd that I managed to distinguish the moans of the lucky couple as being Angela and Ben – I had apparently been privy to one too many sexual encounters between my group of friends. Then again, we were very open and loving, so I didn't think twice. As I made it back to the room I was sharing with Charlie, I placed the used items back in the suitcase, picking my watch off the nightstand and slipping it on, the digital face flashing 10.08 back at me. _Time to order everyone breakfast,_ I thought, heading out to the main area of our booked suite and picking up the phone, ordering everyone's favourite breakfast foods.

As I placed the phone back in the cradle, Leah and Jacob emerged fully dressed from their room, heading my way before pulling me into a group hug. As we pulled apart, I gave Jake a quick peck on the lips.

"Aren't I going to get any sugar?" Leah asked, pulling my hand into hers. Jake, Leah and I had a sort of unspoken, unwritten agreement between the three of us. Jake was originally my boyfriend, but when our father's started dating each other, we saw it unwise to continue the relationship, knowing how gossipy La Push and Forks could get – we did remain the best of friends through it all. After a bit of soul searching, on my part at least, I found Leah. She was the most perfect girlfriend I could ever ask for. Admittedly she was only the second girl I had been with, but our relationship was stronger than the one I had with Jacob. She was my other half, or so I thought until the day I introduced her to Jacob. The two of them hit it off immediately, and I knew there were strong feelings of love between the two, so I gave her up. I'd rather see her happy with my best friend rather than stuck in a relationship which, to be honest, was all about sex, with me. However, Jacob, Leah and I allowed ourselves to continue sexual based relationships with one of the other two in the group; we were so close, it was like we were in a permanent three-way relationship. Maybe that was the reason _he _broke up with me.

I spun round on the spot, my spare hand cupping the back of her neck as I brought our lips together in a fusion of pure, unadulterated passion. Our hands began roaming over the top of each others clothes, and I could feel the moisture seeping into my panties once more, so I pulled away with a couple of light pecks to Leah's lips.

"No matter how many times I walk in on that, I still find it as hot as hell," floated Ben's voice, which broke Leah and I from our trance. During our kiss, everyone else had removed themselves from their rooms, and were currently staring at our interactions with smirks and the tell-tale signs of the guys getting a little excited. What broke everyone from the spell was the knock at the suite door, and the Spanish-accented voice calling out 'room service'. Sam hurried over and opened the door, accepting the cart full of food brought to us, as we all began to have our fill before the three hour drive back to our home town.

Just as I placed the last mouthful of my breakfast into my mouth, my cell began ringing. Chewing and swallowing as quickly as possible, without choking, I withdrew it from the pocket of my skinny jeans and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Miss Swan." It was Mr. Cullen on the other end. _I wonder what he wants?_

"Oh! Good morning Mr. Cullen. How are you?" He let out a light chuckle at my surprised tone.

"I am very well thank you, and I trust you are too. But this is not a pleasure call I am afraid, it is strictly business."

"Oh, of course Mr. Cullen, please continue," I replied, sitting on one of the couches back in my room, away from the noise that accompanied any meal that housed both Sam and Jacob.

"Our legal representative who needs to be present when the contracts are signed has been called, and will be away from us for approximately a month starting tomorrow. Seeing as we would like you in the studio as soon as possible, I am calling to inform you that we will be wanting the contract signing meeting this afternoon, once you have settled back into life here in Forks."

"Oh yes, that should be fine Mr. Cullen. Is everything okay with your lawyer?" I couldn't help but be concerned.

"Yes, everything will be fine, I am sure," he chuckled, making me know that the situation wasn't as dire as my mind had made up. "So if you would give a call after you have settled, and then we can get you over to the house to sign everything. Now I know that you are legally an adult, but we would like to have your father present for the legal documents, if possible?"

"That would be great Mr. Cullen. I'll call you when Charlie and I are ready to meet up. Goodbye.

"Bye now Isabella." As I hung up, I realised that was the first time that Mr. Cullen had called me anything other than 'Miss. Swan'. _I wonder why that was_, I pondered as I headed back to the main suite and informed Charlie of the changed plans.

*******

True to my word, once I had unpacked and settled back into the house, I gave Mr. Cullen a call to obtain the address of his house, and let him know that Charlie and I were on our way to meet up with him. Leah and Jacob were hanging around at the time, and begged with me to ask Mr. Cullen if they could be present at the meeting. He just chuckled after agreeing, saying he, and the staff at C.R would love to meet my friends.

It was around 2pm by the time Mr. Cullen let Jacob, Charlie, Leah and myself into the lounge of his house. Well, calling his residence a house was not doing the building any justice at all; it was a fucking _mansion_. Never had I seen such a big and beautiful residential structure in Forks before.

"So before we sign the contracts, I would like to introduce you to the rest of the team here at Cullen Records," Mr. Cullen stated, as the rest of the workers entered the room. Each one was as beautiful or as handsome as the rest, in their own individual ways. "As you know, I am Carlisle, and would prefer to be called that from now on Miss Swan and I am the head of the label."

A beautiful woman with soft caramel coloured hair and brilliant green eyes stepped forward, to stand beside Carlisle. "This is Esme, my wife. She is the legal consultant here at Cullen Records. She will be dealing with press releases, contract rules and the like. If you have any legal based questions, Esme is the one to seek out."

Esme smiled a brilliant, toothy white smile at me as she shook my hand. Her skin was amazingly smooth, and she spoke with a soft tone too. "Nice to meet you Bella." _Finally someone knows my name._

The smaller of the two other females sprinted forwards and almost tackled me in a hug. It was lucky that I had experience with Leah's little brother and knew to expect random hugs, or else the two of us would have landed in a heap at my father's feet. "I'm Alice. I'm the stylist for videos and live shows, as well as one of your nutritionists. Rosalie is the other one, as well as your choreographer." As she mentioned Rosalie, she pointed to a tall, thin blonde already sitting down on one of the couches. She could easily pass for a model. After doing a quick once-over of Rosalie, I took in Alice's appearance. She was petite, with short black hair and lightly tanned skin, and a pair of flawless blue eyes. I swore I was looking at sapphires.

"I'm Emmett. Unfortunately, as I may look, I am all brawn and close to no brains. I have been asked to be your bodyguard for when out in public after you release that first album," spoke a tall, muscular man, after pulling Alice back into his arms, from where she escaped from. Considering how big and muscular he was, I could tell from the presence of the dimples on his cheeks that he was just a teddy-bear when not protecting the females in the house at present. "The bronze-haired one is Alice's brother Edward. He's like, the instrumental genius in this family."

Edward let off a shy wave before sitting next to Rosalie and taking her hand in his. I noticed then that Carlisle and Esme had also sat down, and Emmett and Alice had joined them too. That left one more introduction on the Cullen's part, and four on mine.

"Hey darlin', my name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm vocal coach here at Cullen Records, and I also run the recording studio." I almost swooned at the accented voice to escape the lips of the honey-blonde standing in front of me. He was perfect, in all sense of the word. His wavy, unruly hair looked thick and luscious. His skin was lightly tanned. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes, more beautiful than Alice's, although Jasper's were more of a stormy blue colour. As he held his hand out to me, the sleeves of his shirt rode up a little, and I could see the lines of light skin beneath – the tell-tale signs of scars. But it did not detract from his overall beauty. I took his hand in mine and shook it lightly, before smiling back and stepping towards my father and friends.

"Well, I'm Isabella Swan, but would most certainly preferred to be called Bella," I shot a somewhat pointed look to Carlisle, who chuckled lightly in return. "I'm eighteen and have only been into music for a couple of years. This here is my father, Charlie Swan. He's the police chief here, so that's where you may recognise him from." I walked closer to Jake and Leah, and threw an arm around each of their shoulders. "And these are my two best friends, Jacob and Leah."

Everyone exchanged quick hello's, and the rest of us sat on couches, Charlie placing the guitar I made him bring in on the chair next to me.

"So this is your basic -" Esme began, but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Before she signs the contract, I want to make sure that she can actually sing. I don't want our label to be lugged down with someone who can barely keep a tune." I was shocked at the words that came from her mouth, but pulled my guitar from its case. This is why my guitar came with me today – I knew one person would speak up.

"Okay, I'll play one of my songs I wrote about a year ago. It's called "When It All Falls Apart"." I didn't pay attention to the looks Charlie, Leah or Jacob gave me, because every time I played this song, they gave me the same look, and I had grown to expect it.

_I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

Even singing it now, almost a year and a half after my break-up with _him_, the meaning of the words still stood, and I could feel the tears building behind my eyes.

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

'cause baby

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
'cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_Falls apart_  
_Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up_

By the end, the tears had poured down my cheeks. The Cullen workers were all applauding at my song, even Rosalie. Leah and Charlie continued to look at me in shock at the choice of song as Jacob ran over me, moving my guitar to the side and pulling me into his arms, where I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, Bella, it'll all be okay." He whispered.

"I still love him."

**Ooh, I wonder who the ex is, and what happened to inspire such a song. And she still loves him too, even after setting her eyes on Jasper for the first time.**

**Silly Bella, I'd take Jasper over the ex any day XD**

**Please review!**


	3. The Climb

I was still bawling in Jacob's arms as I heard an awkward cough sound from the far side of the room where most the younger workers at C.R were resting. Pulling my head from the comfortable place between his shoulder and neck, I quickly willed the blush that sprang upon my face to die down, as Jacob brushed away the few tears that remained on my cheeks.

"That was… phenomenal. Carlisle, we'd be stupid to let her go!" Rosalie gushed, making my blush flare up to a red that could rival a tomato for vibrancy. "Do you have any other songs written and ready for us to hear?"

"Rose, we'll let the girl play some more **if** she wants to _after_ we get through all the legal jargon," Esme responded with a smile. I found myself slowly beginning to smile as I removed myself from Jake's arms and gingerly felt my face, to see how swollen it had gotten with my tears.

"I'd be happy to play another song after we sign everything. I actually wrote one recently which I think you'll all enjoy," I replied, feeling proud of the song I had penned on the final day in London. _I hope they do like it. _Feeling that my face was not at all puffy, I wiped my eyes one last time before shuffling around the coffee table to the seat next to Esme, sinking into it as she pulled a thick bundle of papers forward.

"Okay Charlie, if you could come over here too. I know Bella is a legal adult now, but we would prefer if you were here, just in case." Charlie headed over to us and sat down on the spare seat beside me, as Esme pulled out a pen and began flicking through the pages. "This is a simple contract. As of now, we are signing you for a two in three deal, which can be renewed at the completion of the contract. It is open ended, so we will have free reign if Bella becomes either more of a hit, or if the unfortunate happens, more of a flop. This open ended contract lasts for the first one out of three, and in that time we can change the contract to a one in three or a three in three, depending on the popularity of the artist, the touring schedule, and the private life of the artist." I raised my hand lightly, my head buzzing with confusion, the emotion written on Charlie's face.

"Uhm, Esme, what's all this two in three and one out of three business? I'm supposed to be in the music industry now, not mathematics," I asked, a blush gracing my cheeks. I could hear from the far end of the room where Jacob and Leah were perched their light laughter. All I wanted to do was to flip them off, but seeing as I needed to at least **act** professional, that would have to wait until we got home. I heard Carlisle and Esme let off a light chuckle, whilst the rest of the Cullen employees broke down into loud, raucous laughter.

"Mom, you really do need to learn that not everyone is schooled in the law, let alone music contract law," Alice's voice tinkled out through her laughter.

"Mom, Alice does have a point, you do seem to get ahead of yourself," Edward added in. _So Edward and Alice are biological children of Esme and Carlisle. I wonder if the others are just good friends, or are their kids as well…_

"Right, my apologies," Esme coughed out, a red tinge added to her high cheekbones. "When I say two in three, it means that we hope for you to record two albums and have them released in the space of three years from the date that you sign your contract. The one out of three refers to the fact that for the first year, we can change the contract as we see fit, depending on how well you progress into the music industry."

"So basically I'm singed for three years. Within the first year you can change the contract, and the deal is that I have to get out two albums before you renew the contract?" I asked, needing further clarification.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Esme responded, smiling at me. She continued to fill us in on the little details and I had soon signed my elegant – well, elegant compared to my normal scrawl – signature on the many dotted lines.

"Wow, that was one of the most entertainin' things I have witnessed to date," Jasper's cute voice rang out. _How the fuck can a voice be cute?_

"Are you Esme's and Carlisle's child?" The words escaped my lips before I could control my flow of syllables. "Oh god, you don't have to answer that. It's too personal. My mouth seems to work faster than my brain." I started babbling to cover myself, which made everyone burst into laughter again, and the red to deepen on my cheeks.

"It's alright," Jasper started. I found myself swooning at his voice again, although this time I managed to keep it covered up a little. "Rose, Emmett and I were adopted by Esme and Carlisle when we were all teens. Rose and I are biologically related – we're cousins, and Emmett is our best friend from childhood." I nodded my head at the information and thanked Jasper quietly.

"Are you gonna play that song?" Alice enthusiastically asked. _What does this girl take?_ I nodded my head as I grabbed my guitar, setting up once more.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

The song that I was writing that day in London was based on the fact that I was, and still am shit scared of this record deal, and I just know something is going to go wrong.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,  
cause

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

Jacob and Leah were staring back with tears in their eyes. I had told them all of my fears that day when they saw me hunched over my lyric book, thinking it was another bad episode caused by _his_ leaving. I had confided in them, and they kept true to their word and told no one of this song. It was hard for them to do because I told my Dad everything – he was my best friend.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Somebody's you're going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith  
Whoaaa Oh – woooah

As I finished the song, I looked up and saw everyone staring back with their jaws on the ground. It was a rather comical sight, and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"I'm guessing you liked it then?" I got out between peals of laughter. Even Jacob and Leah had the look on their face that mirrored that of every Cullen and Charlie. I swear, if I had my phone or my camera at that moment, I would take the photo and then make a caption to join it that would embarrass everyone. _Too bad._

"Like it? We… we… -" Alice started.

"We loved it. You're so cute when you sing!!!" Emmett added, which somewhat scared me, but made me feel good in the long run.

"I think this will be the best thing to ever happen to our family," Rosalie added in quietly, and I saw Edward squeeze her hand in his.

"I fully agree with you my dear," he responded, smiling up at me.


	4. Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

After another lengthy discussion with the Cullen family as to when I would start recording, and when they hoped to try and get a single into the radio circuit, Charlie, Jacob, Leah and I were off back home, where Billy, Jacob's father and Dad's partner, was apparently waiting with a surprise for me.

As we walked through the door to the small three-bedroomed triple storey we owned {the ground floor held the kitchen and living area, the second had Dad and Billy's room as well as a bathroom and the study, and the topmost floor held my room, Jake's room, a huge bathroom which we shared and our games room/music room} Billy wheeled himself around the corner with a box in his lap. Billy Black was in a car accident almost fourteen years ago which killed his wife and paralysed him from the waist down. Since he and my dad started dating, he's been getting special rehabilitation treatments and was almost able to walk on his own around the house. When no one else was home though, or it was only me there, he would use his chair, seeing as there would be no one of decent strength to help him back up if he fell.

"Hi Billy," I said as I ran over to hug him. I treated him like a second father. Billy laughed as he hugged me back, rubbing a hand up and down my back. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad thanks Bella. How did things go?" I had only briefly informed him before we left for the Cullen's of what was happening. I just opened my mouth to respond when Charlie cut in.

"She'll tell you tonight at dinner. I booked a table at Old Quil's place for seven," he responded, and I let out a squeal. Old Quil's diner was where my passion for music started years ago with an open mic night – an event of which I had been a part of ever since. Charlie and Billy smiled at me before heading off to the kitchen, taking the box with them. _He'll probably give it to me at dinner,_ I thought, as I grabbed one of Jake's and one of Leah's hands, leading them up the stairs.

"So, I'm feeling that a little congratulation is in order," Leah said as we entered my room, Jake kicking the door shut behind us. I pretended not to know what she was talking about as I quirked an eyebrow, dropping her hand and placing both of mine on my hips.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she pouted, Jacob's hands pulling mine from my hips and lightly pulling the hem of my shirt higher up my torso.

"Well, how am I supposed to look?" I asked innocently, knowing this was a game Leah loved to play with me. I felt Jacob's large hands trailing over my ribs as Leah leaned in, kissing my lips lightly before dropping to her knees and placing a delicate kiss directly above the waistband of my loose fitting skirt. I was growing impatient at the lack of action after only five minutes passed; five minutes of Jake rubbing the skin of my hips, and Leah resting her head against the expanse of skin that was showing on my stomach. "Could you please do something?"

I know I was acting completely out of my role for this particular situation, but all I wanted was to feel someone's lips on my own, and for someone to relieve the tension which was building in the base of my stomach. Jacob let out a light chuckle as he swiftly pulled my shirt up and over my head, before spinning me around in his arms and crashed our lips together. My hands slid down his hard torso to the bottom of his t-shirt, my impatience getting the better of me as I ripped the cottony material off his strong muscles, throwing the scraps onto the floor haphazardly. I pulled my kiss-swollen lips away from his, beginning a trail of kisses over his jaw and down his neck, marking him with a love-bite on the juncture of his neck and his shoulder, one that would surely flourish into a purplish bruise by the evening.

As I continued to pepper kisses over Jacob's lush, russet skin, I felt my skirt sliding off my lips, and bare skin pressed against my back. Leah had obviously discarded her tank and her bra, and I let go of Jacob's skin, swivelling in his arms once more, before taking Leah's lips into a passion filled kiss. My hands slid down her chest as I took her perfect breasts into them, my thumbs rubbing over her already tight nipples as my fingers caressed the soft skin that surrounded the dark buds. As I deepened the kiss even more, thrusting my tongue into her moist cavern, I felt the tightness of my bra slacken and fall to the floor. _Thank god for strapless push-up bra's._ The next thing I heard, considering all that filled my ears were the soft moans from Leah's lips as I dropped to me knees and took one of her pert nipples into my mouth, was the soft 'thunk' that meant Jake had dropped his jeans. I slid my hands over Leah's taught torso, slipping them under the hem of her cotton mini-shorts as I dragged them and the scrap of material that she called panties off her legs.

My lips left her nipple and honed in on the wetness that lay between her thighs, the wetness I knew that was mirrored in my own panties. As I thrust my tongue into her hot centre, alternating it with swirling the tip around her swollen clitoris, I heard both her and Jake's breathing increase; Leah's from passion, Jacob's from arousal. As I bit down on her clit at the same time as I thrust my fingers into her, she came hard and long, coating both my fingers and lips in her sweet juices. I pulled away after licking all her juices from her swollen lips, cleaning off my fingers as I stood up. Jake whipped me around and pulled my lips to his in a soft kiss, tasting Leah's juices on my tongue and lips.

"She's delicious, don't you think?" I whispered to him, before he let out a groan and pushed me onto the bed, which I didn't even realise we had drifted towards. I laid on my back, sprawled out for all the world to see, not realising until that moment that Leah, or Jake for that matter, had removed my panties at some point, and I was now showing my goods to my bedroom. I closed my eyes as I scooted a little further up the bed, so that my head rested on the pillows. I felt the weight on the mattress change as Jacob knelt next to my head, his proud erection standing to attention resting lightly by my cheek. I rolled onto my side, taking him into my mouth inch by inch at a torturously slow pace. I had managed to take all of him into my mouth, which was no easy feat seeing as he was well endowed, when he pushed on my shoulder. I released his cock with a light 'pop', before bringing my bottom lip between my teeth and biting lightly, gazing up into his chocolate eyes.

"I want to be buried deep in your pussy when I come," he growled out, sliding down my body so his hips were level with mine. With no warning, he thrust himself to the hilt inside of me, hitting a spot so deep within me, it sent me into instant convulsions as my orgasm washed over me in powerful waves, so strong I felt a few tears leak from my eyes.

"Keep going," I whispered, noting Jacob's hesitation as he saw the tears running over my cheeks. He began to move within me, grunting almost animalistically as I subconsciously clenched around me. I began to wonder where Leah had run off to, until I felt soft lips caressing my clit as Jake continued thrusting into me, squeezing my breasts in his large hands. With the combined efforts of Jake's cock moving deep within me and the sensation of teeth grazing the sensitive tissue of my clitoris, I came so hard I almost blacked out, milking Jacob as he came within me in long, warm spurts. I pressed my head back into the pillows as Jake collapsed on top of me, rolling off to the side as he gently pulled out, my body missing the feeling of being filled. Leah crawled up my other side and rested her head on my chest as I closed my eyes, weariness taking over. I began lazily stroking her hair as Jacob did the same for me, which sent me off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

I woke with a start as I felt the weight of the bed shift. Leah rushed over to me and pressed her lips to mine, instantly calming me. "Why did you leave the bed?"

"Remember we're going out for dinner at seven? Well, it's just passed six, and I know that we'll all be needing a shower if we want to keep Charlie and Billy of our cases," Jake replied from the doorway, where he was standing in just his boxers. I nodded in response as he and Leah left for their joint shower – it didn't matter if they went out smelling like sex, but if I did… I'd rather not face those questions. My left wrist began itching, so I gave in, relieving the pain with the scratching of my nails. Only then did I realise that I was scratching over the scars from last year, and I began to panic, the memories coming back. I ran over to my underwear draw to pull out a fresh set, when I saw the plastic bag containing the white powder. I pulled it out, not having seen it in almost nine months, when I pushed it out of my life. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as I fingered the bag, sobbing loudly. I never even realised when a pair of long, muscular arms wrapped around me as the packet was taken from my fingertips. I buried my face into Charlie's chest, letting my tears soak his shirt.

It was then that I suddenly realised I was naked, and more than likely smelled like sex, so I shied away from Charlie's embrace.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't need this anymore," he said in reference to my bag of powder.

"Daddy… I need to go shower," I said quickly, getting up and grabbing the underwear before locking myself in the bathroom, and taking my shower.

*********

We had just finished our meal at Old Quil's diner, when the owner himself came up to our table, greeting Charlie and Billy with a handshake, and Jake, Leah and myself with a small hug.

"So Bella, what do you say about getting up on stage one last time before you go off with your record deal?" We had told Quil when we came into the diner earlier about our celebrations, the same time as Billy gave me the present, a beautiful bracelet made of white gold and diamonds, which used to be Raquel's [Jacob's Mom], and a brand new cell phone.

"C'mon Bells, you know how much Quil loves to hear you sing," Billy added in. I was still riled up over my bedroom breakdown earlier and snapped.

"What do you mean I have to get up there? I have a contract, is that not enough?" I immediately felt bad for my words, biting my bottom lip as I stood up. "Sorry Quil. I'd be honoured to play one last time at my favourite place."

I headed over to the makeshift stage, to my old acoustic, which I had given Quil to use as a house instrument a few months ago. I picked it up and sat on the stool by the microphone, moving it so that it was level with my mouth.

"Hi guys. You may remember me, you may not, but my name is Bella Swan, and this is my last performance at Old Quil's. I have received a record contract -" The rest of the diner broke out into applause and cheers. "Thank you… I won't be performing here for a while. This is the first song I ever wrote, and the first song I sang at Old Quil's. This is "Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman"."

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
Mm but now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way, yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize_

I couldn't help but look into Charlie's eyes as I sang this song. It was how I had truly felt at that point in my life, but I never wanted to be without him. Charlie was my rock, as much as Jacob was. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose him.

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
Im not a girl_

There is no need to protect me  
Its time that i  
Learned to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

I cast my glance to Billy, the man that makes Charlie so happy, and the man that had such a big part in my growing up. I even started to call him Dad occasionally. Anyway, Billy was smiling back at me, clapping along slowly with my song.

_I'm not a girl  
I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe  
Not yet a woman  
I'm just tryin' to find the woman in me, yeah  
Whoa, all I need is time...  
That's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
Not now  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_

I'm not a girl  
Ooooh, not yet a woman

When I finished my song and stood up, I took a quick bow at all the applause directed my way. Even though I should be used to all this attention by now, I couldn't help the blush that grew on my cheeks. I ran back to the table where I was greeted with many hugs, even one from Old Quil. He held me tight as he whispered into my ear.

"You did good Bells. You did good."


	5. Not Fair

**Hi guys. Sorry the update's coming half a week late, but last week was very hectic and troublesome for me. All should be okay now, and I hope to be back to the regular posting schedule of once a weekend soon. Thanks for being patient guys! Sorry this is short, but I figured you'd want an update, even if it were short.**

_Two weeks later_

Two gloriously simple weeks have passed since my first meeting with the Cullen family. In that time, Billy and I had been talking more and getting closer to each other, and Billy had progressed even more with his rehabilitation from the crash. He was now able to navigate around the house on his own, and was strong enough to be able to lift himself up if he slipped. Jacob and Charlie were as pleased as I was, and we couldn't wait for the next month to pass, which would tell us if he can survive without his chair at all. He still does occasionally need it, but when Charlie drags you around every mall in Seattle, who can be blamed for not wanting to walk?

The other major thing to happen was my visit to the recording studio with Edward, Alice and Jasper. They just wanted to show me where it was, in case we couldn't carpool on a particular day we would be recording. It was a very modern place, all cool greys and sharp corners. On our trip there, I learned that Esme would be back by the end of the month, which is now a week away, and that she was over in Chicago visiting some of her high school friends who had gotten really sick. I thought it was really sweet of her to visit friends she made most likely more than twenty years ago. _I wonder if my friends will be like that in the future, or whether they'll just see me as Bella Swan, [hopefully] famous musician._

But today, my last real day of freedom before I begin the meticulous task of recording my first album, which involved writing way more songs than I had penned currently, would be spent cooking. Cooking lots of sugary and fattening foods while I still had the chance to eat them… that and all our friends from La Push were coming over tonight as another kind of celebration of my contract.

I had already baked five batches of muffins, three of brownies and made the quiches, sausage rolls and pies for the party, and was just getting started on the final addition – chocolate chip cookies. I flicked on the radio, and began dancing and singing along as I mixed the batter, formed the cookies and placed them in the oven. While I waited for them to bake, I ran upstairs and collected my notebook where I wrote all my music and lyrics down, brainstorming ideas for more songs.

I got half way through writing lyrics for a song as the buzzer for the oven went. I took the trays of cookies out, and was placing them on the buffet-style dining table we owned with the rest of the food, waiting for the rest of the pack as we called them to turn up. Jacob and Leah were upstairs in his room, having very loud sex, so I turned up the volume of the music just as one of my favourite songs came on. I couldn't help but sing obnoxiously loud and dance around like a complete fool.

_Oh he treats me with respect  
He says he loves me all the time  
He calls me fifteen times a day  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine_

You know I've never met a man  
Who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys  
They're all so dumb and immature

Lily Allen was a goddess when it came to pop songs. She could always capture the mood she wanted, and made the critics rave about her work. I continued my frantic dancing and singing, having an absolute ball and forgetting that Leah was getting lucky upstairs.

_There's just one thing  
That's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
You're just no good  
It's such a shame_

I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
and then you make this noise, and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair, and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean

Oh, you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair, and it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok

Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

Oh I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by  
I spent ages giving head

Then I remember all the nice things  
That you've ever said to me  
Maybe I'm just overreacting  
Maybe you're the one for me

There's just one thing  
That's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
You're just no good  
It's such a shame

I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise, and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair, and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean

Oh, you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh, it's not fair, and it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok

Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

There's just one thing  
That's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
You're just no good  
It's such a shame

I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise, and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair, and I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean

Oh, you're supposed to care, but

_You never make me scream  
You never make me scream_

Oh, it's not fair, and it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok

Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

I heard applause as the song faded out. I whipped my head round to where the back door was in our kitchen, and lo and behold, there were the pack, applauding my stupidness with huge grins on their faces. I blushed and ducked my head in shame, trying to hide my embarrassment as the pack headed straight for the food table, where I noticed Billy and Charlie were sitting by, also smiling at me. This made me blush even harder. But my embarrassment was short-lived when Jake and Leah came down the stairs, both of them letting out almost feral growls – those Quileute legends were sometimes more true than at other times.

"What the fuck are you doing here asshole?"


	6. Just Like A Pill

**Sorry it's taken me practically forever to get this chapter out, but school seems to have taken over my life recently, plus I've been reading quite a few fictions – if you have any suggestions for good, smutty fics, send 'em my way XD. Also, I have been very sick again. I caught the flu last week, and was out all weekend, which made it worse. I am in recovery, and it shouldn't spike back again. I did also receive some bad news from my family in England, which has caused me to be sad and momentarily stopped my motivation to write. However, I am back now, and will try to type chapters up in advance.**

I spun on my heels so I could face the pack, wondering who Jacob and Leah could be talking to. _It's not as if they've had a falling out with anyone... have they?_ I couldn't think of any reason that any of us in the gang would have a grudge against another, but a lot can change in the blink of an eye. As i scanned the pack, my eyes locked with a pair of coffee brown ones, and I could feel my knees weaken, my panties dampen and my nipples tighten.

"Paul," I gasped out, running over to the dark-skinned boy and jumping into his arms, laying kisses over every inch of his skin. I felt his arms tighten around my body as a hand came around the back of my neck, pulling my face into his so he could kiss me, which was exactly what he did. As our mouths moved together, I wrapped my legs around d his waist, pulling us flush against each other. I snaked my tongue into his mouth, moving it around his. There was no battle for dominance, like most of our kisses were; this was a loving, heartfelt kiss. He tasted exactly how I remembered he did – s mix of coffee and whiskey [Irish coffee's were his favourite] and an undertone of honey. My hands went to the lengths of hair that fell against his neck, tangling in them with the pads of my fingers occasionally grazing the soft skin that lay underneath them. One of Paul's hands trailed down to my ass, cupping it and holding me closer to his now prominent erection; the other mirroring my actions on my neck. Eventually I needed to pull away so I could breathe, which is when I caught the blank expressions the rest of the pack were giving off. As if as one person, they realised we stopped kissing, shouting out what was currently on their minds.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" "What the hell!" "How could you?" "Remember what he did to you!" "Bella, you are an idiot if you're thinking of taking him back." "I'm not picking up the pieces this time." "Please know what you are doing."

I refused to listen to any of them, still remaining wrapped around Paul's body. The radio flickered back into my audio range, and the song that started playing seemed to make me wake up, as ironic as this song was.

_I'm lying here on the floor, where you left me,  
I think I took too much_

I loosened my grip on Paul's hair, letting my legs slacken around his waist.

_I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun._

I let my legs go completely from around his waist, not hearing the soft 'thunk' as the solid plastic of my heeled boots hit the floor. I withdrew my arms completely, shuffling away from him, trying to get some distance between us.

_I can't stay on your life support – there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cause it's making me itch.  
I said I tried to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get out of here where I can,  
Run, just as fast as I can.  
To the middle of nowhere,  
To the middle of my frustrated fears and I swear,_

"You're just like a pill," I muttered in time with the lyrics, suddenly realizing why everyone hated Paul so much after we started dating… after he corrupted me.

_Instead of making me better,  
You keep making me ill,_

"You keep making me ill." Never before had lyrics spoken to me like this. It was as if Fate played this song just for me to listen to, while I was near Paul and all my friends who had tried to warn me before. So I ran. I ran like the chorus of the song was telling me to. Out of the house, off of the property and into the woods that split La Push and Forks. It never occurred to me that I was wearing three inch high stiletto boots; I just kept running deeper into the forest, hoping the memories that were trying to escape from my subconscious never would. The deeper into the forest I went, the less it hurt. I headed for the small meadow that Jacob and I found on a random hike many years ago, knowing the soft grass and patches of flowers would help me calm down. _I need Jake,_ I couldn't help but think, knowing that he was the only one who could calm me down when I got worked up over Paul. When I finally reached the meadow, a good half-hour later, I collapsed into the grass, letting the tears fall and a loud sob escape my lips. I curled into a tight ball, hugging my knees to my chest as I let the barriers down, allowing the memories to flood through.

_Paul finally let up on tickling me, pulling away while hovering over me. I could see the love radiating from his eyes. I leant up and let my lips brush lightly against his. I pulled back shyly, blushing like a madman as he stared down at me._

"_I've wanted to do that for so long now," I admitted, and Paul's face erupted into the biggest smile I'd ever seen… on anyone._

"_I've been hoping you would. I think I may love you Bella."_

_* * _

"_I love you damnit!" I cried as Paul tried walking away from me. The tears were rolling down my face, mixing with the rain that had plastered my hair to my head and was currently dripping down my cheeks._

"_How can I trust you Bella? I just saw you kissing Seth! And why is it that you suddenly decide you love me when we're fighting?" He yelled back to me. I could feel my heart breaking inside. I never knew just how strongly I felt for Paul until this exact moment… most likely our last moment together._

"_I didn't kiss him! It was on the cheek, I promise you. He was sad and I was trying to cheer him up. I swear I never kissed him!" I sobbed, my knees shaking beneath me as they threatened to give out. I let out a choked breath, barely able to breathe through the tears and the rain. "Please Paul, believe me."_

_As I fell to the ground from weakness, Paul seemed to realize that I meant what I said, and soon was by my side. "I care for you Bella, so fucking much. So much more than I should." As he scooped me into his warm embrace, I knew that Paul was the one I was meant to be with. His arms felt so right around me, I couldn't help but fall asleep. I never even heard his choked sentence. "I love you Bella Swan."_

_* *_

_Lying on his bed, I never realized just how beautiful he was. Rolling over so he was now above me, his body perfectly aligned with mine, his hips pressing against my thighs, one hand holding himself up, the other resting on my cheek. I leaned up the few inches to take his full bottom lip into mine, biting down roughly as a groan escaped his lips._

"_You don't know how much you are turning me on right now, Miss Swan," he growled out, before pulling back from my lips and biting my bare shoulder lightly. "You don't realize that you're playing with fire."_

"_Fuck me Paul. Take me now and fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk tomorrow." I didn't care that this would only be my third time having sex, I wanted it hard, and I wanted it rough. I told Paul that and the next thing I knew we were both naked and ready._

"_Get on your knees," Paul growled. I loved the possessive, no shit side to him sometimes. I knelt down on the bed, not knowing what he really meant. I looked up into his eyes, which held so much love for me, and took his cock into my hand. I pumped it roughly a few times, before wrapping my lips around it and sucking him deeply. I took as much of him into my mouth as possible, which considering his __**very**__ large size was his whole member, and grazed my teeth over it as I pushed the tip further into my mouth, so it was grazing my throat. I knew he loved it when I did that, and as if on cue, a stream of obscenities flew from his lips as streams of cum shot from his cock. He pulled himself from my mouth and pushed down on my shoulder blades, so I was on all fours on the bed. He twisted my body around so my ass was in front of his erect manhood, and thrust deeply into me, making me scream his name in pleasure._

_* *_

"_I think… I think that I may love you," I whispered to him, before he brought his lips to mine, sealing them in a passionate kiss. I abruptly broke from him, cradling his face with my hands as I stroked the smooth skin of his face with my thumbs. "But I'm scared that I may love you too much for my own good."_

_I didn't hesitate to bring our faces together, foreheads lightly touching as we gazed deep into each other's eyes, our breaths mingling as the lust rolled of us in waves. Soon our lips, teeth and tongues clashed together in a messy kiss, hands roaming over the bare skin of our bodies. As I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin, a common occurrence when I was with him, I rolled over, now straddling his waist before impaling myself on his hardened cock. The hiss that escaped his lips was like music to my ears._

"_I love you too Bella and I will never, not ever leave you."_

_* *_

_I walked off the dance floor, leaving Sophia to dance with Seth as I sought out Paul and my drink he was holding. I soon found him outside, sitting in a circle and smoking – something very common for my russet skinned beauty. I sat down in his lap and took a deep pull of my drink, before planting my lips onto his._

"_Having fun baby?" He chuckled, feeling my heart racing from our closeness. I nodded as the cigarette was passed back to Paul. Being no stranger to smoking – it's only something I'd been doing since I was 13 – I took a deep drag, and spluttered out when I realized it wasn't normal tobacco. Paul shot me an apologetic look as he shifted my hair aside from my ear and whispered to me. "It's pot love." I wasn't even shocked. Drugs were a popular thing in Forks._

_Paul took the joint from me and inhaled deeply, before bringing us together for a kiss. He exhaled a little of the smoke into my mouth and I breathed it in, feeling the effects of the drugs almost instantly._

_* *_

_I untangled myself from the sheets on my bed, and walked down the hallway, not caring that I was completely naked. When I reached the bathroom, I saw something that I found to be strangely erotic – Paul was hovering over the counter, eyes locked on me as he snorted up a line of cocaine. I was soon to join him, having my first hit of the powdery white substance… my first of many hits._

_* *_

_As I felt the last waves of my climax subsiding, I collapsed on top of my lover. I never even heard the door open. I only realized that Jacob and I had been interrupted when Paul started shouting, and Leah started apologizing._

"_I'm sorry Bells. I tried to stop him, but he forced his way past me," Leah sobbed, knowing just how badly Paul would treat me. Paul just sauntered his way over to us, lifting me off Jake's body by my hair, not caring that I was crying out in pain._

"_Paul, stop please. You're hurting me," I sobbed._

"_A whore will get the greeting a whore deserves," he growled back, and I heard the sound of his jeans hitting the floor._

"_No Paul… please don't do this…"_

"Bella," I could faintly hear. I just whimpered out in pain, knowing this was how my memory of the fateful break-up day played out. I had relived it over two hundred times at least, and each time it got harder to escape from.

"Stop Paul," I sobbed in reply, knowing it would end up being a figment of my imagination.

"Darlin'," the voice responded, and I recognized the accent of Jasper Whitlock. I pulled my head up off the grass and looked into his stormy eyes, knowing that this was not my mind trying to run away with me. I didn't care that I was wearing small clothes, or that I was most likely covered in mud and dirt, or even that I barely knew the guy, but I threw myself into his arms, taking the blond Adonis by surprise.

"Why are you here?" I whispered into his neck, and I felt him shiver beneath me. It felt so right to be in his arms, I relaxed to the point of lethargy.

"I like coming to this spot, it's a perfect place for me to think. Why are you crying Darlin'?" He asked in return, and the tears started up again. I knew I could tell him everything, but I didn't want to taint my haven with the dark of my past, so I whispered a response to him.

"If you take me somewhere other than here, I'll tell you."

**I have come up with an idea for a new Twilight story, which is based on events that happened to myself. Please keep a look out for the first chapter, which I hope to have up within the next week. I promise to continue updating this as I write the new story, and I hope to type up as many of these chapters in advance so it makes my weekly updating easier. I will move the update times to every Sunday evening for me, starting the weekend after next (approx. 6****th**** September)**

**I hope you enjoyed the look at Bella's past. Honestly tell me what you think!**


	7. Star Trekkin'

**I did say in an earlier chapter that this was based on some true events, and what happened in Paul and Bella's past is what happened in mine, except for the sleeping with a friend and having another keep a look out - mine was just a random chance he walked in on me, and my female best friend at the time.**

"Bella, I don't want to put you under any pressure, but will you come back to the house with me?" Jasper asked, only a slight twinge of his accent audible. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, which held much compassion. I thought of my own chocolate orbs at the moment, and knew I would be projecting my pain, fear and apprehension through to him. I shook my head as I felt more tears well beneath my lids; I could only pray that they would not fall.

"I… I can't go back there, not while Jacob and Leah are around… they'd -" I couldn't finish my sentence as a huge sob tore right through me, making my breath catch in my throat, and pain shoot up in my chest. I tried extracting myself from Jasper's strong hold, but he only tightened his grasp on me. I started panicking, remembering that this was how I was made to partake in sex with Paul after a while. Jasper seemed to realize that I didn't like the situation I was put in, so he released his hold a little, but still kept his arms around my shoulders. _Probably scared I'll try and leg it,_ I thought, and let out an internal chuckle.

"I meant some back our house," Jasper clarified, and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. _Of course, his house. He doesn't even know where you live, you fuckin' idiot! _I pulled away so I could look up at his face, which was wrought with worry. Biting down gently on my lip, I nodded my head slightly, to scared to try and say anything for fear that more sobs and equally disgusting noises would erupt from my lips. Jasper stood, straightening out his slacks and offering me a hand up, which I gratefully took. Once I was on my feet, I pulled down on my mini-skirt, trying to make it cover more than it currently was. Never before had I realized how short my favorite skirt had gotten, or how tight my best t-shirt fit over my chest. It was in that moment that I felt the most self-conscious in my whole life.

As if reading my embarrassment, Jasper shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. It was so big on me that when I put my arms through the sleeves and zipped the garment up, it went down to my knees. It truly showed how short I was – barely 5'7" – to Jasper's tall height – he would be a close 6'4. As I huddled into the warmth of the jacket, I noticed that Jasper was left in only a black t-shirt, showing his muscular arms and the scars that adorned them. "Won't you get cold?"

"It's okay," he replied, placing a hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the meadow. "I'm used to the crappy weather of Forks, and I'm not ashamed of my scars." We continued the trudge out of the woods, towards where I presumed his car was parked. As I replayed in my head what he said, a light-bulb went off above my head.

"Why would you tell me, an almost perfect stranger, that you aren't ashamed of your scars?" I asked him as we reached an off-white 1954 W120-180 Mercedes Sedan – what!? A girl can know about cars ya know!! "I know I'm ashamed of mine," I added under my breath as I opened the passenger door, hoping that Jasper didn't hear me. By the look he gave me once we were both seated in the vintage car, he most certainly did. _Why did you have to go and open your big trap?!_

"Because they're not scars from what people think they're from," he replied somewhat cryptically, and I could only nod in confusion. He let out a deep sigh as he turned the key in the ignition, shifting the car into gear and pulling out of the car park. "Whenever people see scar's on one's arms, they automatically think suicidal, or depressed or whatever," Jasper started explaining. "But for me, it was something far from it. When I was younger… two or three years ago I think – my memory's still a little hazy from that part of my life – I was hit by a drunk driver when I was walking home one night. The scars aren't specific to my arms; they're littered all over my torso, upper legs and the back of my neck." He finished his short recount, his body quavering slightly. I reached over the centre console, placing my left hand lightly on his leg.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not knowing what else to say in this particular situation. Jasper turned his head and smiled at me briefly, before turning his attention back to the road. We sat in comfortable silence; there was no need for music or forced small talk, just us off with our private thoughts. All too soon however we were pulling into the driveway of the majestic Cullen mansion. As I struggled to remove the seatbelt encasing my body to the seat, Jasper has unbuckled himself and walked around to my side, opening the door for me just as the black belt had finished retraction. "A perfect southern gentleman," I commented, my blush reappearing as he let out a low chuckle.

Once again his hand found my lower back and he steered me into the residence and into the living room where I had first met him. As I sat down on the couch, tucking my legs under my body as I went, Jasper stood nervously in front of me. "Can I get you anything to eat? Drink, perhaps?" I shook my head 'no', before he sank down on the couch a small distance away from me. "Tell me Miss Bella, what had you so upset?"

I drew in a deep breath, contemplating how I could phrase my answer, when I heard something from the next room over – what I had learned was the games room.

_On the Starship Enterprise, under Captain Kirk_

"I wouldn't mind being under Captain Kirk," I mentioned, completely forgetting that I was with Jasper. All of a sudden, a cream and black blur headed towards me and tackled me in a hug.

"I know right! Kirk is _so_ hot!" Alice replied as she sat down next to me on the couch. I could not help the smile that broke onto my face as I turned to the little pixie.

"Only XI Kirk… OS Kirk was just creepy," I shuddered. "William Shatner gives me the creeps." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"I never knew you spoke Trek," came a voice from the doorway. Edward stood there, hands crossed over his chest, a smirk gracing his face.

"I don't speak 'Trek', as you put it. I speak hot actors including the mouthwatering Chris Pine," I replied, wiping the smirk off his face.

_Ye cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics;  
Ye cannot change the laws of physics, laws of physics, Jim. _

_Ah! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill;  
We come in peace, shoot to kill; Scotty, beam me up! _

_It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead, Jim;  
It's worse than that, he's dead, Jim, dead, Jim, dead. _

_Well, it's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it;  
It's life, Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain. _

_There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow;  
There's Klingons on the starboard bow, better calm down! _

"What. The. Fuck?" I never realized it escaped my lips until Jasper, Edward and Alice broke out into fits of giggles at the mortified expression I was sure to be showing. "What in the hell was that song, and why the hell was it playing, _here_ of all places?" All that I could hear was the raucous laughter of the two Cullen's and Jasper, and I felt the urge to join in. However, I wanted the answer as to why a place that housed a whole record company would play such a crappy, amateur song which hasn't been played for the public in over twenty years.

"It's Emmett," Alice managed to get out between giggles. I looked at her inquisitively, as if asking for a more detailed response. "He has a… fascination with all things Star Trek."

"So, he's a Trekkie?" I asked, not thinking that this was too odd – some of the kids on the Rez were big fans of the series, hence my obsession with Chris Pine and the reason I actually watched XI. Jasper was trying hard to control his laughter, while Alice fell to the floor she was laughing so hard.

"Calling him a Trekkie is like calling Elvis 'The King'," Edward clarified, and I immediately understood why the laughter was rather sudden after my outburst. They were all probably used to Emmett's wacky love of the fictional people, so I knew not to say anything else. Alice and Edward soon departed from the room, heading off to wherever they spent their free time, leaving me alone with Jasper once more.

"I guess I'd ought to get started. My story is a very long one."

**Hope you liked the insight into Jasper, the hilarious as always Emmett, and the building of the relationship between not only Bella and Jasper, but Bella and some of the other Cullen Records people. I apologize for this being so short, but I thought we could have a nice, long chapter of just Bella's explanations about her past to Jasper, because a lot will be happening during the talk.**

I have a poll active in my profile at the moment which I would love for you guys to vote on. It's to do with the story I am writing on the side to this, and to those who I promised a little description, you can find it there. Please vote as I do need the help with this one!!


	8. Better in Time

**Shit guys, sorry it's been so long without an update, but school has come back to bite me in the ass. I have only two weeks left, meaning three weeks before my finals. I have also been very busy beta-reading some stories, and have been taking a general hiatus from updating on ff whilst I get Twilighted up to date. I also was writing my contest entry for my galfriend Calikisses UNFmett contest she is hosting with a few other fantastic authors. Please check out the one-shot 'Tit for Tat'.**

**But enough of my excuses: onto Bella's explanation.**

I looked down at my hands in my lap as I clasped them together, regretting that I ever said I would tell Jasper my story. I drew in a shaky breath, pulling my legs up next to me on the couch, grabbing one of the cushions from behind me and holding it close to my chest. I subconsciously inhaled when the corner brushed my nose, and I was flooded with the scent of Jasper – smoke and coffee. In the past three weeks, I haven't been able to keep his scent from my memory. Jasper shifted around next to me, getting himself comfortable before setting his hand on mine. I was rendered speechless... well, even more speechless, when I felt the spark ignite between our skin. The air filled with lust, as if the simple gesture caused the our hormones to have a field day, and I soon felt it hard to breathe; my chest pushing further and further out with each attempted breath took. Jasper's eyes travelled from my glistening eyes to my chest, focusing on my cleavage as I tried to breathe deeper. His mistook my deep breaths of overwhelming passion as gasps of hyperventilation, soon moving his hands to my shoulders and holding me down as his gaze met mine once more.

"Bella, darlin', breathe," he spoke softly. I adjusted my frantic breathing to match his, finding myself calming down after a few minutes. I turned my head away from him, suddenly feeling like I was bearing my soul to the Adonis next to me. I sank back into the cushions, hugging the pillow closer and I drew in one final deep breath.

"Well, I said I'd tell, and I'm about to go through with it. All I ask is for you not to interrupt me," I started, looking briefly at Jasper. He nodded a response, and I took in another shaky breath. "It all started about twelve years ago. Dad and my mother were young parents – only sophomores when they got pregnant with me. Renee never gave me the time of day, and that was the first clue that my family was not as happy as their appearances made them. When I was nine, and started going to birthday parties at my friend's houses, I noticed that whenever Dad took me, when there was a chance of Keith – my best friend's older brother – being there, he always hung around for the whole party. I started getting a little suspicious, but brushed it off as nothing. At one of the parties I went to, I got really sick, so I had to find Dad to take me home. Only then did I notice that Keith was also missing. I found them in one of the bedrooms making out, with Keith in only his boxers, and Dad not much more dressed."

I paused to take a breath, remembering those two weeks almost nine years ago now; two weeks that almost killed me as it ripped my family apart. "Dad asked me not to tell anyone, after explaining to me what he was doing. I didn't think too much of it really – I mean, Dad was about 26, and Keith was 24 – and kept to his wishes. I never told anyone about it until after Renee left. But somehow Renee did find out, and there was a very public fight between them. Horrible things were said that day, including the fact that I was a mistake. But Dad reminds me every day that even though Renee said that, I still am the most precious thing to him."

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks as I remembered Renee's harsh words and Charlie's talks with me after. I gazed over at Jasper, and could see not only the confusion lacing his features, but I could tell he was getting worried for me. "Renee left, and Dad announced somewhat publicly that he was interested in guys. Life went on as normal for the next few years. When I was fourteen, I met Jacob. We hit it off right away, and fell deep in love. On my fifteenth birthday, we lost our virginities together, much to the dislike of both our fathers. Jake and I continues our relationship, despite their protests, but after three months of sneaking around and being told off constantly, our dads decided to meet and come up with a better way to sort us out. When they met face to face, it seemed like there was a spark between them, because the next week, they were dating. Jake and I broke up for the sake that it would be weird for our dads to date if we were together, so we called it quits and remained the best of friends. A year later, I came out to Jake after feeling some strange things for one of my close friends. He helped me realised that I was attracted to girls as well as boys, and Leah and I began dating."

The confusion marred his face even more, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I'm getting there. So Leah and I dated for about half a year. With us, it was practically all physical – all sex and nothing more. One day I brought her over to my place – we were living with Jake, his dad and mine by that point – and she had never met Jake or Billy. When she set her sights on Jake, it turned out they were instantly attracted to each other. So we came to a mutual agreement that Leah would be better off with Jake, and they became a couple. This left me slightly sad, which soon turned depressing as I learnt of my mother dating someone my own age. It made me really disheartened that my own mother could find love and I couldn't, so I went to some of my friends and we partied hard. This is where my story gets really difficult to tell."

I broke off as I could feel tears burning my eyelids, and a sob threatening to rise in my throat, but I would not let either of them known. "When I started partying, I started drinking hard. I would get plastered every night, and usually end up with one of my friends in bed; more often than not it being Paul. We began to have a relationship, because there was attraction and mutual feelings between us. As we became more heated, so did the party scene. I started taking drugs. It began with pot, moving on to ecstasy, cocaine and speed. One night I overdosed and was rushed to the hospital, where Dad threatened to never let me out of the house unless I broke up with Paul and sobered myself up. It was that day I noticed how much I was hurting my father, so I followed through with his wishes. I managed to give up the drinking to a more acceptable amount, and I cut all the drugs out of my system except for cocaine. I still find myself needing to take a hit every now and then."

The tears had leaked out of my eyes without me realising, and I began to shake with the sobs that wanted to break free. I curled myself into a tight ball as Jasper stared down on me, not saying anything. "I found it so hard to deal after the rehab that I became even more suicidal. I began cutting, convincing myself that nobody loved me. To this day I still feel like I'm not wanted, but I have ways to help me get through the day. But then earlier Paul managed to sneak into the house, and I was so happy to see him, I believed everything was alright between us again. But when I realised that he was the reason my whole life had gone to shit, I ran. I can't face Jake or Leah... or even my Dad because they would never accept me again."

I completely broke down by that point, and could hear sniffles coming from the doorway. I lifted my head slightly to see Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Leah and Jake standing there; the girls all crying, the guys looking like they wanted to punch someone. Jake walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace, my tears now soaking through his t-shirt.

"We could never live without you. No matter what you do, or what you get confused about, we will always be there for you." I nodded against his chest as everyone in the room took their turn to hug me and whisper something nice in my ear. Jasper was last, his hug being the longest, and his words being the most helpful.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. I know it was hard, but it's confirmed for me just how much I care for you. Please don't ever think that no one cares, because no matter what, I will care for you, and I am always there if you need to talk, any time, be it day or night."

"Just remember Bella," Leah started, making her way into Jake's arms as she addressed me. "It'll all get better in time."

**Don't forget to read "Tit for Tat" and leave reviews for both!!!**


	9. Nice Guys Finish Last

**Thanks for the response for the last chapter. I was thinking most people would yell as they learned of Bella's almost obsessive dating disorder. But alas, I was wrong, and it shows that one shouldn't assume.**

**Once again, a shout-out to my girls over at the Back2Skool UNFmett contest – check some of the entries out, they are truly amazing!**

**The song in this chapter has been edited slightly from their original lyrics, but the same beat and timing has remained. The girls' parts are italicised and bolded, while Bella's is in italics – you'll get what I mean later.**

Finally, after almost a month of not doing anything, I was in the studio. It had been an entertaining day so far, trying to quell Alice's spare energy, and convincing Leah and Jacob that I wanted them to come with me and for them to not worry about what Alice, Jasper, Edward or Carlisle might say when they see them. Jake and Leah introduced me to music, so they should be more than welcome to be there the first time I record something officially. Add to that the fact that Leah was singing back-up on two of my songs, one of which I was determined to record today, and you have a completely valid reason for them tagging along.

Jasper and Alice had driven around to the house this morning to lead us there once more, seeing as I had only been there once; and also to offer rides to Jacob and Leah, as I only had my motorcycle. I was currently saving for a small car that could be used, considering the only vehicle other than my bike we owned were a couple of decade-old pairs of rollerblades, and Charlie's cruiser, which was currently missing, seeing as he was at work.

The drive into Port Angeles took less time than expected. Then again, Alice was driving a Porsche, and driving about 50mph above the speed limit. Of course, I kept up with her speed all the while – I may be the Police Chief's daughter, but it doesn't mean I have to stick to the rules all the time. We parked in the private garage at the studio, alongside a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes. As I dismounted from my bike, the bottom hem of my skinny jeans got caught on the handle, causing me to flail before I fell onto the concrete of the garage, hard. As I hit the concrete, I heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping, and the laughter of Jake, Jasper, Alice and Leah.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at my pain..." I trailed off as I tried to stand, my leg going out from under me. This time there was someone there to brace the fall. Jacob had hurried over to me and caught me under my arms, pulling my body up against his. I smiled a quick thanks before gingerly walking away, feeling a pain in the calf of my right leg – the one that got stuck. We headed into the studio where Leah and Alice proceeded to tell Edward and Carlisle of my little accident in the garage. Carlisle came over to me, making me sit on the couch in the waiting room.

"Can you lift the jeans on your right leg? I need to check if you got any cuts," he asked, and I lifted the hem of the black pants. It was relatively easy, as the jeans had a rip that started at my ankle and was five inches long. As I pulled them up to my knee, I smelt the blood that coated my whole calf, coming from a vertical gash that ran the length of it. I could tell that it wasn't too deep, but Carlisle still called for Edward to bring him the first aid kit from his office.

After ten minutes of my cut getting cleaned, Carlisle wrapped a bandage tight around my calf, letting me up of the couch.

"I don't suppose anyone had a spare pair of pants or a skirt or something?" I asked Alice and Leah. Alice shook her head while Leah looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, you can either take my leggings or my skirt I'm wearing, I don't mind which," she replied, gesturing to her outfit. Knowing that Leah was susceptible to the cold, I asked if I could take the mini skirt. We walked off to change in the bathroom, and as soon as the door closed, I found myself pressed against it, my mouth being attacked by Leah's.

I let out a squeak of surprise, Leah's tongue slipping daintily into my mouth as my hands decided that it would be okay for me to place them on her body. Her lips continued to caress my own, before moving over my jaw and down my neck, biting and licking at the flesh there. I moaned my approval as she sucked harder on the flesh, making me think that I was going to exit with a decent sized hickey.

"Leah," I whispered, pulling her head away from my neck much too both our dislike. "We need to get going." She nodded against my skin, before reaching down and removing her small skirt. I pushed on her shoulders lightly so I had space to remove my pants and slip the skirt on over my hips. It was shorter than I would have liked, but my pants were still in decent enough condition to survive the ride back to La Push later. _Note to self: do not bend over at the waist unless you want to flash people your pussy. Remember you're only wearing a thong_, I couldn't help but think, knowing I would inadvertently at some point forget to use my knees when needing to bend over.

I gave Leah a swift kiss before pivoting round on the spot and opening the bathroom door, jumping back in fright when I saw Jake standing on the other side. "Can I help you?"

Jake chuckled at his ability to still be able to scare me, but I was having none of it. I crossed my arms and tapped my sneaker clad foot impatiently. "I'm sorry. I knew that Leah was worried and I thought you would end up getting it on or somethin', so I decided to try and test my luck at being able to jump in on it."

The blush that coated his russet cheeks was deep enough to rival my own, but I would not falter… well, maybe a little. I uncrossed my arms, grabbed Leah's hand and sidled up to Jake, my lips grazing his earlobe as I whispered in his ear. "Tonight babe. Charlie and Billy are out for the night, and I plan on making you both scream so loud that the Cullen's are able to hear us all the way over on the other side of Forks." I accentuated my statement by licking the shell of his ear, before skipping back down the hallway with Leah. When we were out of Jake's earshot, and hopefully hidden from the Cullen's, I pressed her against the wall as we both burst into fits of giggles. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as mine automatically went to her hips, pulling her close to my body.

"I will do exactly as I said tonight, you know," I mentioned to Leah, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. As we both tried to deepen it, I heard cat-calls and wolf-whistles from nearby. Leah and I broke apart, our heads swiveling round, our eyes settling on the forms of Edward, Alice and Jasper, who were staring in awe, jealousy and admiration at Leah's and my display of affection.

"What, you never seen two bangin' chicks making out before?" Leah asked, causing us all, Jake included as he had eventually found us, into fits of laughter.

"Leah, honey," Jake started, calming down as he took one of her hands. "Never say anything like that again." We began walking back to the recording rooms, where Carlisle was waiting. He showed us into the left-most room of the three that sprouted off the hallway, where I could clearly see all sorts of instruments lying around.

"Okay, here is the backing recording room. Through the glass there is the control room, and on the other side lies the vocal room, where we, as you probably would have guessed, lay the vocal track to accompany the instrumentals you record in here. The control room is accessible from both studios through doors beside the windows, and you can find me in there when we are working. Edward will close to always be hanging out in here, and Alice in the vocal room, when Jasper is not. Jasper will be primarily stationed in the control room, but between takes on laying the vocal tracks, he will come out and talk to you. Visitors will come with us into the control room, so they can still see you, but are unable to hinder your work in most ways. Any questions?" Carlisle reeled off. I shook my head, understanding everything that took place in his quick speech.

"So we start with the backing track?" I asked Edward, running my hands over the piano that I was standing next to.

"Sure, if you have a specific song in mind. Do you need to warm up at all?" The compassion that laced his voice was so sweet to hear. I nodded my head, picking up the nearest electric guitar and checking its tuning.

"I do… but I need to ask a favor. Would you mind helping with some of the instruments? I can only place a few that are needed for the track." Edward agreed to help me, and soon everyone except us moved into the control room. I passed Edward the extra copy of sheet music I brought with me, before taking a seat and playing a few chords.

*********

It took us three hours to get there, but we eventually had the backing track ready. There were plenty of curses escaping both Edwards and my lips, but in the end, it was worth it. We were currently sitting in a little café across the road from the studio, drinking coffee and chatting as we waited for food to arrive.

"So Alice, I have a small question to ask you," I spoke once the conversation was reduced to a dull roar. Leah looked at me in understanding, patting my hand as I took in a quick breath.

"Okay Bella, what's up?" Everyone's attention was now on us.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help both Leah and myself on the track that we're recording today." I had no time to block my ears as Alice's squeal ran out through the whole café, attracting the attention of some older people who were sitting down to a nice mid-afternoon snack. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Of course Bella, thank you so much!" She babbled, bouncing up and down in her chair from sheer excitement.

"It's no problem, really," I replied as I blushed, casting my gaze aside as my eyes focused on the form of our waitress; a slim, pale skinned woman with wavy red hair and a beautiful physique. My cheeks heated up even more as she returned my gaze, stopping by the side of our table as she dropped off the first three plates of food – salad for Alice, BLT for Edward and Chicken Parma for Carlisle. She gave me a quick wink as she turned on her heel and headed back for the kitchen. This time she dropped off a salad for Leah, a steak sandwich for Jake and an omelet for Jasper.

"I'll just grab your soup Hun," she spoke, a soft Canadian accent lilting her words. I glanced at her nametag, stating that her name was Victoria. My gaze lingered on her chest for a little too long as Jake and Leah coughed to bring my attention back to the table, Victoria leaving to get the last dish. I blushed lightly before shaking my head in the direction of Jake, who had quite literally inhaled his lunch.

"Did you even taste that?" Alice asked, a look of disgust marring her face. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders as Victoria came back with the soup, placing it on the table in front of me, sliding a napkin between the bottom of the plate the bowl rested on and the table, along with something pink. I quickly slipped the pink thing into my bag at my feet, before taking a sip of the delicious tomato soup.

All too soon we had finished eating, and we were making our way back to the studio. Carlisle, Edward, Jacob and Jasper took their spots in the control room, while Alice, Leah and I donned the customary recording headphones and found spots around the two microphones.

"When you're ready, we'll do one music less run through," Carlisle spoke, before gesturing for us to begin when ready. I pulled out the lyrics from my bag, handing the highlighted copy to Leah for her and Alice to share. I counted us in using my fingers, and we did a dry run through, pausing at the spots where the instrumental sections were. Upon hearing our voices ring out in harmony, Jasper spoke to us over the intercom.

"That was amazing girls. Okay, now for the real thing. We're going to put the music in, and I expect Bella to count everyone in for each verse and chorus. We'll probably need to do three or so takes of this before its perfect, and then a couple of takes at the overlap track." We all nodded, Leah pretending to know what Jasper meant by 'overlap track'. The music flowed through the headphones, and I counted us in on my fingers once more.

_He was just a kid working for the man for the first time.  
Man said, "Listen kid, you better hear my advice:  
Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick forever to the bottom of your shoe, ooh."_

_He said, "Mr. Man, that ain't nice, you gotta treat a girl right.  
Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite."  
"Kid, all good does to you...  
But soon you'll see she don't want no goody-two shoes."_

I pointed at Leah and Alice to remind them of their part. They jumped in, harmonizing together perfectly.

_**The boy's just a goody-two, goody-two shoes.  
Just a goody two, two shoes!**_

I smiled at the chemistry between us when we sang, before launching into the chorus, signalling the girls to their parts when they appeared.

_I got style, I got grace,  
But kid you try so hard I just laugh in your face.  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude,  
I want a bad boy __**(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys)**_

_He treats me bad, I love him good,  
But I just hate to have to tell you.  
Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do,  
I want a bad boy __**(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys)**_

I glanced up at the guys in the control room, and saw them all staring back with smiles on their faces. One hand went to the headphone on my left ear, holding it closer to my ear as I began to sway to the beat Edward and I had created.

_Listen kid, you hear them sirens coming for me?  
But when he got downtown I was already there.  
Posting bail in my favorite dress, smiling at you because you're no good._

_You can buy me everything I like, and I'm sure I'll be obliged,  
To let you steal a kiss and maybe even spend the night.  
Kid, all good, just know that I'll be thinking of him even when I'm not here._

I once again nodded to Alice and Leah, who shook their heads, signalling that they would not need any more help while we recorded.

_**The boy's just a goody-two, goody-two shoes.  
Just a goody two, two shoes!**_

_I got style, I got grace,  
But kid you try so hard I just laugh in your face.  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude,  
I want a bad boy __**(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys)**_

_He treats me bad, I love him good,  
But I just hate to have to tell you.  
Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do,  
I want a bad boy __**(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys)**_

I took in a deep breath as the more entertaining part of the song cropped up, noticing Jake's eyes getting wide with realization. He had seen me write this part of the song following the 'I want a bad boy', but apparently it only just occurred to him that it was for use during this song. I remember his expression as he read the lyrics that day.

_Alright now, single ladies, we're gonna need your help now.  
__**"Tell us what you want us to do now! Tell us what you want us to do now!"  
**__He needs help girls.  
__**"You're a bad boy."**__  
He needs help now.  
So bad, __**so bad**__, so good, __**so good**__,  
So bad__**, bad**__, good, __**good.**_

I glanced over to Alice and Leah, and showed them through my eyes that this was the final stretch, and we needed to go all out.

_God damn! I got style, I got grace,  
But you try so hard I just laugh in your face.  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude,  
I want a bad boy __**(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys)**_

_He treats me bad, I love him good,  
But I just hate to have to tell you.  
Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do,  
I want a bad boy (__**bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys)**_

_**The boy's just a goody-two, goody-two shoes.  
Just a goody two, two shoes!**_

As the music cut out and Jasper flipped the relevant buttons, he motioned for us to take the headphones off.

"That was..." Carlisle started through the intercom, apparently lost for words. Alice, Leah and I looked at each other before bursting out in a huge squeal and heading into a group hug. The intercom crackled once again, so we pulled away.

"Scrap what I said about the multiple takes, you guys do not need it," Jasper spoke, and as I looked up, I could see a smile gracing his features. "I don't even think we need an overlay track – the girls did an amazing job."

"That they did!" I shouted back, pulling a girl under each of my arms and heading out to the lounge area of the studios.

*************

True to my word, when we arrived home and ditched our stuff inside the garage, I pulled Leah and Jake up to my room and locked the door behind us. They began kissing frantically as I placed the slip of pink paper that Victoria left me and my cell on my desk. I would make sure that I got back to that later. I let the lovebirds undress and grope each other as I shimmied out of the tight button up half-blouse I wore today and slipped the borrowed mini skirt down my legs – I never bothered changing back into the jeans for the ride back. I perched on the end of my bed as I watched Jacob almost devour Leah's breasts. I could feel my skin heating up and my panties moisten, so I reached behind me and unclasped the flimsy bra, slipping it off my torso as I palmed my breasts, my nipples pebbling slightly under my touch. I slid my left hand down my body as the right continued its assault on my breasts, sliding over the ridges of my abdomen before the tips of my fingers slipped under the band of elastic resting low on my pelvis.

From my spot on the bed, I could not only smell both Leah and Jacob's arousal, but I could see Jacob's cock pushing out against the flap of his boxers, the head out in the open due to its erect status. I was planning on letting Leah and Jake have a round before I joined in, but the sight of Jake's head oozing pre-come was too much for me to bear as I launched myself at him, dropping to my knees as I licked the pearly bead away. I moaned at the taste of him; he was exquisite. I moved my hands up and pulled down his boxers, before attaching my lips to the skin of his hardened cock. I alternated between sucking and biting the flesh there, hollowing out my cheeks on occasion to create a semi-vacuum with my lips to bring him the utmost pleasure. I knew that I was doing well when his lips pulled away from Leah's clit and he called out my name softly as he released inside my mouth, his juices flowing easily down my throat.

As I moved my mouth, Jake's cock fell from my lips with a soft pop just as Leah cried out in ecstasy. I stood, taking one of Jake's hands in my left, Leah's in my right, before leading them to the bed. We collapsed onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs where we began to worship each other's bodies for the whole night.

It was about one am when things got too hot for me to handle. I was straddling Jake in reverse as he moved his cock within my ass, his hands gripping my breasts as Leah worshipped my clit and opening with her lips. The pleasure was too much for me to take, and the hot little redhead from the diner popped into my head as I came with a scream.

"Victoria!"

**Updates may start lacking again soon, as exams are pretty much upon me, and I am writing entries for other contests – my entry for the "Things That go Bump in the Night" contest, **_**Bella the Vampire Slut,**_** has been posted – it's a BellaxEdward and BellaxCarlisle – please read and review it!**

**Also, I have my other UNFmett contest entry posted, this one a little less... rough than "Tit for Tat". It's called **_**Wish Fulfilled**_**, and it's a much slower story, which I've been told can be sad in places. Please read and review that one. Voting starts for the UNFmett contest this coming weekend, so remember to register your votes for me. I will post an A/N once voting does begin, to remind you all!**

**Apart from that, I am working on my two side stories, which I may be posting around Christmas-time, when I know I have time to write all my fics and not worry about pleasing everyone XD**

**Don't forget about **_**Tit for Tat**_**, and also to review this chapter!**


	10. Contest Voting

**Well guys, the time is here to vote for the Back2Skool UNFmett contest.**

**I would absolutely adore it if you could vote for one of my two stories. You can find the poll over at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~Back2SkoolUNFmettContest - remember to remove spaces!**

**Just to remind you, the two stories are "Tit for Tat": http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5391420/1/Tit_for_Tat and "Wish Fulfilled": http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5450215/1/Wish_Fulfilled - once again, don't forget to take out spaces and replace (dot)'s with periods XD**

**It would be amazing to see your support over there, and I would be forever greatful if it were me you voted for!**

**~Nevaehell**


	11. Hiatus

Hey guys

I honestly never thought I would ever do this, let alone with one of my favourite stories to write, but as of now, _Not What I Signed For_ will be on hiatus.

I do not know how long this will be for, as I have lost will to write it at the moment. It is partly due to the loss off all my notes concerning this story, but also due to the fact that I am writing a lot of stories on the side, trying to transfer them from paper to Word docs, and trying to get them to post.

Writer's Block is a fickle thing, and it has never brought me down this bad. However, I will try to write some chapters for this, even if updates come bi-monthly. I will return to this fic, so do not be discouraged.

Thanks guys, and I'm sorry. When I post again, this note will be removed.

Nevaehell


End file.
